Big Girls Cry
by Usako92
Summary: En ese tipo de situaciones era incapaz de aguantar el llanto. No podía evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaban a fluir, corriendo por sus mejillas. Se sentía impotente, débil y agotada. Pero después de la tempestad, siempre llega la calma. Llorar no la hacía más débil, al contrario, cada vez más fuerte. OneShot, algo de Zotash.


Tashigi cerró la puerta de golpe, con tanta fuerza, que hizo retumbar las paredes de la habitación. La herida de su brazo izquierdo sangraba, aunque no abundantemente. Lo alzó, y volvió a mirarla fijamente. Era apenas un rasguño por el roce de una espada. Rodó sus ojos y se paró en sus nudillos, totalmente raspados. Cerró su mano fuertemente, apretó el puño, y se lo llevó hacia su frente. Intentaba, con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, contener el llanto.

Lo que había ocurrido ese día, no era en realidad nada especial, nada que no hubiese vivido antes. Habían parado durante unas semanas en uno de los cuarteles más importante de la Marina, para que la tripulación pudiese recuperarse después de los últimos acontecimientos. Tashigi, como era habitual, siempre participaba en los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas. Y como siempre, volvía a sentir el desprecio en su propia carne por el simple hecho de ser una mujer.

Se había enfrentado sola a cien nuevos reclutas, sólo con la ayuda de su espada. Se habían abalanzado sobre ella para despedazarla, confiados de su superioridad, otorgada sólo por el sexo con el que habían nacido. En otra situación, se hubieran tomado el entrenamiento con sorna, pero tenían que dejar claro que eran increíblemente superiores a una mujer, que ella no tenía nada que hacer contra ellos. Obviando el hecho de que eran cien contra una, Tashigi se desenvolvió con la soltura que le caracterizaba. No sólo llevaba años entrenando con su espada, también era usuaria del _Rokushiki_ y del _Haki_. Pero, cuando los hombres empezaron a percatarse que ella sola era suficiente para enfrentarlos a ellos, empezaron a jugar sucio. La capitana observó que ya no actuaban de manera desorganizada, intentaban reducirla de la manera más ruin posible.

Abrió el puño de nuevo, ligeramente entumecido, y se lo llevó al desgarrón que tenía en su camiseta, sobre su hombro derecho. Agarró el jirón de tela, que debía cubrir su hombro y parte de su pecho, e intentó recolocarlo en su sitio, mas sin éxito.

Todavía no poseía _Kenbunshoku no Haki_ , por lo que no podía averiguar y esquivar todos los golpes que se apresuraban hacia ella. En una de tantísimas embestidas, notó que uno de los reclutas jalaba de su camiseta, rasgándola. Tashigi se giró, nerviosa, y bajó completamente su guardia al rodar, automáticamente, la vista hacia su hombro y su pecho descubierto. Las risas de hiena que empezó a escuchar a su alrededor retumbaban fuertemente en sus oídos. Casi al instante, recuperó su guardia de acero, pero resultó ser demasiado tarde. El filo de una espada se acercó peligrosamente a ella, reaccionó tarde, pero fue suficiente para que la herida fuera sólo un rasguño sobre su brazo y no algo de qué lamentarse.

 _\- Débil. Mujer tenías que ser. El lugar de una mujer es la casa, no la Marina. Enseña ese bonito escote que tienes. ¿Capitana? No me hagas reír, te han regalado tu estatus. Sólo vales para calentar mis fantasías, mujer. Deja esto, vendiendo tu cuerpo tendrías más éxito. No tienes fuerza, jamás tendrás éxito manejando una espada. Sólo puedes esperar a que te salve un hombre -_

Dejó caer su espada al suelo. Todas esas palabras penetraban fuertemente en sus oídos. Aquellos hombres se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, y susurraban esos dardos venenosos. Pero aquello duró poco tiempo, Smoker se encargó de disipar la multitud y amonestar a aquellos reclutas. La rabia cegaba a Tashigi, que se mordía intensamente su labio inferior. Era de tal magnitud, que casi por instinto, lanzó un puñetazo sobre la piedra desnuda, lo que hizo lacerar la piel de sus nudillos. Tomó su espada, la envainó burdamente, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, sin reparar en nada más.

Seguía intentando contener el llanto a toda costa, pero aquella situación siempre le superaba. Debido a la rabia acumulada, tiró fuertemente del jirón y terminó de desagarrar la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Aunque la habitación era extremadamente sencilla, entre el mobiliario existía un espejo de cuerpo completo. Pesarosamente, arrastró sus pies hasta colocarse frente a él. Mostraba el reflejo de una chica normal, con un cuerpo normal. Volvió a agarrar los trozos de tela, y siguió tirando, con rabia, hasta terminar de romper su camiseta. Miró sus senos frente al espejo. En momentos como aquel llegaba a odiarlos desmesuradamente. Se observó con inquina, y justo después se llevó las manos a su pecho, para estrujarlo fuertemente. Deseaba a toda costa que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro, que su torso se volviese liso, sin nada que llamase tanto la atención. Deseó, como otras tantas veces, haber nacido un hombre.

Sumida en una profunda desesperación, se acercó, torpemente, hacia los cajones de la cómoda que había en su habitación. Buscó con ansias, desordenándolo todo, hasta encontrar un rollo de vendas entre sus pertenencias. Lo tomó, y volvió de nuevo, rápidamente, frente al espejo. Se desprendió de los trozos de tela que poco antes habían conformado su camiseta, se desabrochó su sujetador, y lo dejó caer. Volvió a observar su pecho, totalmente desnudo. Tan llamativo, tan abundante. Frunció el ceño, hizo una mueca con sus labios, y justo después empezó a desenredar, frenéticamente, el rollo de vendas. Tomó uno de los extremos, y sin dilación, empezó a enrollarlo alrededor de su pecho. Apretaba la tira con tanta fuerza, que casi no podía respirar. Consiguió oprimir tanto su pecho, que casi lograba desaparecer desapercibido. Hizo un fuerte nudo, y volvió a observar su figura. Su larga melena oscura caía sobre sus hombros, sobre las cintas que rodeaban su torso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tiró de su pelo, y lo recogió en una coleta, que no se apreciaba al mirarla justo de frente. Volvió a mirarse de nuevo. Su cuerpo se parecía más al de un hombre. Seguía siendo delgada, sin apenas unos llamativos músculos, pero su pecho lucía casi liso. Pasó su mano izquierda por la venda, la subió por su cuello, rozándolo con la punta de sus dedos. Durante unos segundos había sentido una inesperada y abrumadora tranquilidad, que volvía a tornarse en aquellos momentos en una incontrolable ansiedad. Su labio inferior empezó a temblar fuertemente, sus piernas se aflojaron, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ya no podía soportar más aquella sensación, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus ojos.

Había trabajado increíblemente duro durante toda su vida. Que fuera capitana no era ninguna casualidad, había luchado contra todas las adversidades posibles para estar en ese puesto. Como mujer, no tenía que ser buena para que la tomasen en cuenta, tenía que ser la mejor. Y no sólo la mejor entre todas las mujeres, también mejor que la mayoría de los hombres de su alrededor. Su infancia había sido dura, mientras el resto de chicas jugaba con muñecas, ella luchaba con espadas de bambú. Mientras el resto de chicas aspiraban a ser princesas, ella aspiraba a ser una guerrera. Mientras el resto de chicas aspiraba a encontrar un hombre que les hiciese feliz, ella buscaba encontrar su propio camino y felicidad, autónomamente. No sólo había sido dura por ser diferente a lo establecido, había sido dura, sobre todo, porque siempre había sido una mujer en un mundo de hombres, constantemente infravalorada, humillada y ridiculizada.

Alzó la vista y observó su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Mentiría si dijese que no lloraba a menudo, que las lágrimas no eran una vía de escape. Cada vez que eso ocurría, se juraba que sería la última vez, que se convertiría en una chica fuerte que no tendría la necesidad de llorar. Subió su mano izquierda y la posó sobre el espejo, tapando parte del reflejo de su húmedo rostro. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, por momentos. La venda, fuertemente apretada, incluso le cortaba la circulación. En aquellos momentos, no había juramento que funcionase, lloraba desconsoladamente, ella sola, al amparo del silencio. Intentaba dejar salir de su interior toda esa maraña de sensaciones oscuras y pegajosas que apresaban su, casi siempre, espíritu optimista.

Recordaba, incluso, su corto duelo con Zoro en Logue Town. Podía revivir, vívidamente, la impotencia y la ira que había sentido. De nuevo, otro hombre, la había tratado como a un ser inferior. Había sido paternalista, soberbio y había sentido lástima por ella. Perder siempre era humillante, pero cuando eras una mujer, no perdías por la falta de entrenamiento o por mala suerte, para un hombre perdías porque eras automáticamente un ser inferior, de segunda, que no tenía cabidas en un mundo gobernado por ellos. Eso sintió exactamente cuando vio la espalda de Zoro al alejarse de ella, y por eso le pidió que acabase con ella, era incapaz de aguantar la soberbia y la lástima. Además, a pesar de ser férrea y saber controlar sus sentimientos, había cedido cálidamente, en su interior, ante el espadachín. Nunca lo admitiría, ni delante de él ni en su propia mente estando despejada, pero Zoro, biológicamente, como hombre, de una manera sexual, había logrado interesarle, y eso le hacía sentirse incluso más idiota y humillada.

Los minutos pasaron, casi imperceptiblemente, para ella. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el espejo, hipaba con tristeza. Las lágrimas habían cesado, dejando un surco sobre sus mejillas, un sabor a sal sobre sus labios. La rabia y el odio se habían esfumado, dejando un vacío sordo en el interior de su ser, un agujero de tristeza. En aquella situación de apatía, sentía que debía tirar la toalla, dejarlo todo a un lado, ser como las demás. Sentía que debía llevar una vida sin sobresaltos, sin luchas ni reivindicaciones, sin problemas, sin denuncias. Una vida reducida únicamente al hogar, a la familia y al amor, sin aspiraciones personales, sin sueños ni egoísmos.

Dio media vuelta, y apoyó su espalda contra el cristal. Se enroscó sobre sí misma, se acurrucó entre sus propios brazos. Se sentía increíblemente sola. Aquel camino era duro, y en esas situaciones, increíblemente solitario. Encontrar el apoyo de otra mujer, en aquella circunstancia, era difícil. Aunque eran pocas, ni siquiera se unían para hacer frente a la desigualdad, solían luchar entre ellas para salvarse a sí mismas, no conocían lo que era la sororidad. Sólo podía refugiarse en su interior, dentro de sí misma, hasta que la tormenta arreciase. Ansiaba tener alguien con quien poder hablar de tú a tú, con quien colaborar y sentirse arropada, alguien que la entendiese porque se encontraba precisamente en la misma situación.

Pero, cuando se miraba de nuevo al espejo, y veía su rostro ya sereno, se percataba de que aquel no era el camino, no podía tirar la toalla, ella era una luchadora que tenía que abrir y facilitarle el paso a todas aquellas que quisieran ser como ella. Que tenía que luchar por y para sí misma, pero también para todas aquellas mujeres que vivían alrededor de ella, y, sobre todo, para las que estaban por venir. Aportando su grano de arena, podía ayudar a cambiar el mundo. Alzó sus dos manos y retiró los restos de las lágrimas con sus dedos, hasta dejar su rostro completamente despejado de nuevo.

No quería ser un hombre, en realidad, profundamente, no lo había deseado nunca. Ella era feliz dentro de su cuerpo, se aceptaba a sí misma, se quería. Aceptaba sus curvas, su forma, las capacidades con las que había nacido. Lo que no quería, lo que odiaba en realidad, es que la sociedad hubiese establecido que esas características la hiciesen una ciudadana de segunda, con menos capacidades, con menos oportunidades. Ella era un ser humano, con sueños, inseguridades, anhelos, no era más que un hombre, pero estaba segura que tampoco era menos, por eso reivindicaba su espacio y sus derechos.

Se levantó de nuevo, y volvió a mirar el reflejo de su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a su apretado torso, y comenzó a tirar del extremo de la venda. Poco a poco, la desenredó de su cuerpo. El trozo de tela cayó lentamente al suelo, formando un montón. Se paró a observar de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo, su pecho. No iba a odiarlo, no iba a ocultarlo bajo aquel sentimiento de vergüenza y desesperanza, iba a amarlo como debía, a sentirse orgullosa de él y de cada parte de su ser. Era una persona única e irrepetible, y por eso sólo, se merecía todo su amor propio y devoción hacia sí misma.

Elevó su mano derecha, y comenzó a deshacer su coleta. El pelo cayó, totalmente revuelto y despeinado, sobre sus hombros y sus senos. Siempre había llevado el cabello corto porque creía que así sería mejor, más cómodo, que en cierto modo, la haría más fuerte. Pero ella era fuerte también de aquella manera, con su larga melena. No tenía que parecer un hombre para poder ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, iba a ser ella misma sin tener que intentar parecerse a nadie, ella misma, una mujer.

En aquel instante, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ese camino era duro, plagado de dificultades, menosprecios, inseguridades, silencios, crudezas, pero era el camino que había elegido, el que debía seguir ella y toda mujer en su día a día. Estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí, a poner todo de su parte para hacer de aquel mundo un lugar más justo, para conquistar esos derechos que se merecía sólo por ser humana. Sabía que tendría que esforzarse más que nadie, pero valía la pena.

Dio media vuelta, abrió su armario y cogió una camiseta nueva. Volvió a ponerse la ropa interior, y justo después la parte superior de su uniforme. Observó sus heridas de nuevo, ya apenas sangraban. Tomó las vendas del suelo, se sentó sobre su escritorio, tomó algunos desinfectantes, y empezó a curarlas. Después, las cubrió con las vendas, haciendo un práctico vendaje. Abrió y cerró el puño repetidas veces, quedando satisfecha con su funcionalidad. Tomó su espada, y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se paró repentinamente. Se giró sobre sí misma, y volvió a ponerse frente al espejo. Volvió a dejar salir una leve sonrisa de entre sus labios. Sólo estaba en la mitad de su camino, aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero no iba a desfallecer, no iba a rendirse. Iba a conquistar su pequeña parte del mundo, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que fuera un lugar más justo para ella, y para todas las mujeres que estaban por venir.

* * *

 _¡Bueeenas! Este fic ha sido un poco diferente, lo sé, pero me ha salido, así. No sé muy bien cómo, llegué a una canción de Sia que se llama precisamente Big Girls Cry. La mezcla entre el vídeo y la letra, me llamó mucho la atención. Si no había quedado bastante claro en el resto de fics, soy muy muy feminista, quizás, por eso, Tashigi es uno de mis personajes favoritos en general, y de One Piece en particular. Siempre he pensado que el sexismo de One Piece es increíblemente exagerado, y, aunque me gusta la serie, es una cosa que me molesta mucho. De hecho, creo que siempre se han cebado con Tashigi en ese sentido. No hay ni una mujer en toda la serie que haya luchado, peleado e insistido tanto como ella. Es totalmente un ejemplo feminista. Es un fic extraño, pero es un pequeño homenaje a un personaje como ella, que no se rinde, que lucha por la igualdad de derechos en un mundo de hombres. Espero que a pesar de la rareza os haya gustado, y que os haya llegado, aunque sea sólo un poquito. ¡Nos leemos! ;)_


End file.
